Something You Want To Tell Me?
by Daaro Moltor
Summary: Sirius är på straffkomendering hos McGonagall, men det blir inte riktigt som han tänkt sig. SBRL. Av: Romantic Idiot, Översatt av: Mig


Something You Want To Tell Me?

**By:**

**Romantic Idiot**

(Inte av mig då, jag har bara översatt den)

Öm… några små hälsningar till er som redan har läst den här på Engelska…

VIKTIGT! Jag är inte överdrivet bra på engelska, vilket egentligen är orättvist mot författaren av denna underbara storry, så en del meningar sätter jag in ord som jag helt enkelt tycker kan passa in. Men det är bara när lexikonet inte har något svar.

Förlåt för alla mysko meningar, men jag vet inte riktigt vad jag ska skriva. Det finns mycket som låter bra på engelska men inte på svenska.

---

Sirius Black hade straffkommendering. Det var ingenting nytt; det passerade knappt en vecka utan att Sirius Black hade en straffkommendering. Ibland undrade han varför häxor och trollkarlar som var så intelligenta inte kunde komma på ett bättre sätt att "straffa" honom på, med tanke på de här straffkommenderingarna hittills inte hade ändrat hans beteende det minsta. Med all magi och resurser tillgängliga för dem måste det väl finnas någonting där ute som faktiskt kunde användas till mer effektiva bestraffningar. Han bestämde sig för att kolla upp det någon dag.

Inte precis nu då, för precis i just denna stund, väntade han på att en straffkommendering med professor McGonagall skulle börja. Inte för att hon hade anlänt än, men det skulle hon göra snart, och kanske inte i sin mänskliga form, så han ville verkligen _inte_ bli påkommen med ett göra det här.

Inte för att det var något olagligt, eller dumt heller för den delen, det var bara det att det inte var meningen att vänner skulle komma till kvarsittningen. Det var bara en av de saker man helt enkelt inte gjorde, en sådan där oskriven regel. För det var ju inte direkt så att man satte sig ner under sitt första år och sa: "hör här kompis, när du har straffkommendering så får du gå själv, hör du det, själv" man visste det på sätt och vis ändå. Så att ha Remus sittandes på knä på golvet framför honom verkade lite väl nära att bryta den osagda regeln. Och om han var tvungen att välja en lärare att bryta regeln inför, så skulle han inte välja McGonagall.

"Remus," sa han, "Allvarligt. Gå. Nu."

"Ta det _lugnt_, Sirius," svarade Remus. "Jag _ska_ gå. Men Snape förhäxade min väska att sitta fast i marken och jag måste få bort den innan jag går, eller hur?"

"Nej," sa Sirius surt. "Bara _stick_… åh, fan!"

Fotstegen utanför dörren hann bara höras i en sekund innan Sirius gjorde ett väldigt snabbt beslut att hastigt ta tag i Remus krage och personligen kasta in honom under bordet.

"Sirius, vad håller…"

Utan att tänka sköt Sirius en tystnadsförtrollning på honom, kastade osynlighetsmanteln från Remus väska över honom, bara utifall att McGonagall kunde se igenom solid trä. Remus kamp för att komma fram under bordet gjorde så att Sirius blev tvungen att placera Remus axlar mellan sina knän och hålla honom kvar där med all den styrka han annars sparade till flygning.

När dörren tillslut öppnades satt Sirius och andades bara lite tungt, och gjorde sitt bästa för att det _inte_ skulle se ut som om han gömde sin bästa vän under bänken precis under McGonagalls näsa.

"Mister Black," sa hon och skred majestätiskt in i rummet.

"Du vet naturligtvis andledningen till varför du är här?"

"Ja, Professorn," sa Sirius och slappnade av när Remus tillslut förstod vad som hände och slutade med att försöka ta sig ut.

"Bråkat i korridorerna, inte lyssnat på lektionerna, och retat Slytherinarna, rätt? Eller missade jag något?"

"Nej, du fick med allt," suckade McGonagall. "Istället för att rengöra någonting, för du har redan rengjort nästan allt som finns, ska du på den här straffkommenderingen få läsa upp alla anteckningar du gjorde under min lektion. Är du redo?"

"Öm… Ja, Professorn," sa han och böjde sig ner efter sin väska, samtidigt som han kämpade för att komma på vad i helvete lektionen hade handlat om. Han hoppade nästan till när en hand guidade honom från sin egen väska till den bredvid, och han drog upp Remus omsorgsfullt nerskrivna anteckningar från den senaste lektionen.

_Tack gode Merlin,_ tänkte han för sig själv och tog sedan tillbaka tanken när Remus stötte till undersidan av bänken med sitt knä.

"Du kan börja," sa McGonogall och intog sin plats bakom den stora bänken framför klassen, eller där klassen _brukade _sitta i alla fall.

"Ja, Professorn," sa han och tittade ner.

"En av de första saker som man måste komma ihåg när man förvandlar en grönsak till ett djur, är att grönsaker inte är djur. De har inte samma tankegång som ett djur, och deras atomer är arrangerade i en annorlunda molekylär struktur. Så, det är viktigt att notera att förvandla en grönsak till ett djur kräver en fullständig rekonstruering av en grönsaks existens."

Hans läsande gick hyfsat, han trodde, och bestämde att denhär straffkommenderingen skulle kanske inte bli så hemsk trotts allt, när han plötsligt kände något _ganska_ förvånande.

Remus hand var på hans lår. Och den flyttade inte på sig. Han slutade läsa. McGonogall tittade up från hennes rättning.

"Problem, Mister Black?" Frågade hon.

"N-nej," stammade han, och tittade ner på pappret framför honom igen, och hoppades att Remus gav upp det här spelet snart, för snart skulle han upptäcka någonting om Sirius han inte ville veta.

"När grönsakens själva existens är omstrukturerad, kommer det naturligtvis bli en del anpassning nödvändig. En sak som måste räknas med är att grönsaken nu plötsligt besitter en hjärna, även om den är liten och djurisk."

_Snälla Merlin, Remus, sluta med det där nu,_ tänkte han, och önskade att han kunde legilimering.

Men Remus verkade inte ha några tankar på att sluta med vad han höll på med för hans hand gled nu sakta upp för hans lår. Och vad som var det mest skrämmande av allt var att han inte stannade när han nådde gränsen mellan lår och höft. Nej, Remus hand kupade faktiskt Sirius stadigt växande kuk och gav den en lätt tryckning.

Sirius stönade.

McGonogall tittade upp igen.

"Vad är det nu, Black?" krävde hon att få reda på.

"I-ing-ingenting," sa han och bet sig i läppen. "Jag är bara, eh, väldigt intresserad, det är allt."

McGonogall gav honom en skarpsinnig blick och vände sedan tillbaka sin uppmärksamhet till sin rättning.

"Grönsaken, alltså, kan inte förväntas agera på exakt samma vis som ett djur. Man ska alltså inte h-hoppas för mycket på att grönsaken ska kunna a-agera som ett riktigt djur."

Remus hand var nu definitivt orättvis. För just nu masserade den honom på ett väldigt, väldigt provocerande vis, långsamma, små cirklar mot hans klädsel, med en och annan lätt tryckning.

Sirius Black fann det svårt att fokusera.

"Ett r-riktigt djur har haft hela sitt liv på sig att agera på ett… _stimulerande_ sätt och lagt det som en bakgrund för resten av sitt liv. Djuret vet att e-elden är h-het och b-bränns, därför också att den borde undvika eld. En g-grönsak har s-spenderat hela si-sitt liv som just en grönsak och vet i-inte någon av de-dessa saker."

Remus hand hade verkligen gått för långt den här gången. Den klättrade stadigt sin väg upp för Sirius byxor, kravlandes som en spindel, och kröp upp så långt att den slutligen hittade upp till hans gylf.

Och den drog.

Mjukt, stilla, långsamt, men orubbligt, gylfen lossnade och det tog inte lång tid för Remus hand att knäppa upp knappen och plötsligt så var Sirius mer avklädd inför McGonogall än han någonsin velat vara.

Men han brydde sig verkligen, verkligen inte.

Han tackade Merlin för att han hade boxers idag, men Remus hand verkade veta exakt hur den lirka upp honom ur dem, och exakt hur han skulle andas för att luften skulle hamna på precis de rätta ställena. Och – oh snälla Merlin _hur_- visste Remus hand att det var _exakt_ rätt sätt att smeka honom på?

"Mister Black, du har stannat igen," sa McGonogall, och hans luddiga fokus halkade tillbaka lite.

"Fö-förlåt, Professorn," sa han i ett röstläge högre än hans eget. "Jag bara… öh… tänker på det här, du vet. Det är verkligen mycket… intensivt, är det inte?"

"Jo," sa McGonogall och pressade ihop sina läppar. "Fortsätt."

Sirius harklade sig.

"Grönsaker som fi-finner sig själva som djur a-agerar osannolikt på det förväntade sätteeet för ett riktigt djur, för den simpla orsaken att de inte är_ riktiga _djur D-det kan bli ett verkligt problem för transformeraren om det är vi-viktigt att dess grönsak kvarstår som ett… djur."

Sirius kunde knappt få sin mun att fortsätta och hålla kvar sitt rösteläge på samma nivå, när allt den ville var att utbrista "Remus", med all den upphetsning han kände just nu.

För Remus hand hade försvunnit nu, och omvandlat sig själv till Remus läppar, och tunga, och mun, vilken stadigt drev honom in i ett tillstånd som det inte fanns någon väg ut ur. Den påträngande våta värmen drev honom nästan till vansinne, och den konstanta pressen av känslan att bli avsugen, som vägrade att försvinna, var nästan mer än vad han klarade av.

Han tog tag så hårt i bänkens kanter att fingrarna vitnade, och kämpade för att inte trycka sig mot Remus mun när den omslöt honom och sög hårt på honom.

"Det bästa sättet att kringgå det här är att dö-dölja den sanna identiteten för g-grönsaken som n-nu är i en d-djurskepnad, och att förvandla tillbaka g-grönskaen till dess vanliga skepnad s-så snart som mö-möjligt."

Han kunde knappt andas nu.

Årligt så kunde han inte klara av det här.

Han klarade det verkligen inte.

Någonting var tvunget att ges.

Och det var av honom.

Medan han bet sig hårt i läppen, kom han, andades ut lättnad och tillfredsställelse. Han tog att djupt andetag och fokuserade på sidan framför honom.

Men det verkade som Remus inte var klar med honom riktigt än. Sirius släppte sitt fasta grepp om bänken, och trodde att nu var säkert det värsta över. Och det var det, men Remus drog fördel av hans dinglande hand och beslag tog den, höll den i sin egen. Sirius hann knappt känna Remus varma andedräkt mot sina fingrar innan de var inne i hans mun. Han var tvungen att stänga sina ögon för en sekund och tvinga sig att komma ihåg att han fortfarande var kvar i klassrummet med McGonagall precis framför sig.

Det här var inte rättvist.

Han fortsatte med sin läsning, tvingade sig själv att fokusera på lektionen han hade missat, så att den sträva tungan inte framkallade några fler bilder i hans huvud.

Tillslut var straffkommenderingen över och McGonagall ställde sig upp och samlade ihop sina papper.

"Mycket bra, Black," sa hon.

"Du kan gå. Men du kanske borde besöka madam Pomfrey för den där flåsande andningen du tycks lida av. Och i framtiden vill jag att du ska vara mer uppmärksam på mina lektioner så att du blir en mer passande student för Hogwarts, och för Gryffindor."

Det var en stilla, underlig tystnad i rummet när McGonagall hade lämnat det och Sirius kom på att han satt i förvandlingskonsts salen med sin gylf uppknäppt, halvt utnyttjad, halvt upphetsad, med Remus Lupin under bänken framför honom.

Han lutade sig framåt och såg Remus i ögonen. Vilket var svårt att göra eftersom Remus såg mer retsam och tilltufsad ut, än Sirius någonsin kunde minnas, för han hår var rufsigt, hans kinder röda, och ett underfundigt leende prydde hans läppar.

"Nå," sa Sirius och blev tvungen att harkla sig. "Är det någonting du vill berätta för mig Måntand?"

* * *

Tamtaratam, som sagt var inte av mig. Men ni får gärna skicka en review ändå... 


End file.
